1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a precast concrete component material mixture and method of precasting, and more particularly to the usage amount of precast component material and method of precasting of high strength and high durable performance concrete sleepers.
2. Related Art
In transportation track systems of the prior art, the straight lines and rail switch sections use wooden sleepers, especially the sleepers of railway switch sections. Moreover, be produce of the special structure of the fasteners, when a train passes the rail switches, the dynamic behavior of the sleeper is complicated, and up to the present time, wooden sleepers are still being laid for traveling on. However, in recent years, there has been an upward surge in environmental consciousness, and obtaining wooden blocks has tended to become difficult; moreover, the purchase price is also increasing yearly, and the operational life has gradually decreased. Hence, current straight lines are already using precast prestressed concrete sleepers as a replacement for wooden sleepers. However, beproduce stress and dynamic behavior of straight lines differ from the rail switch sections, since the strength of the existing precast prestressed concrete sleepers used is relatively lower, and such sleepers are not suitable for use on rail switch road sections, especially the sleepers used on railroads of domestic and foreign iron and steel works, which demand much higher performance. Hence, there is the need for additional research and development of precast prestressed concrete sleepers with high strength, high durability and high ductility for use on rail switches.